Just the way you are
by thatnekochick
Summary: When our favorite bassist is singing a popular song she doesn't notice that she has a certain drummer as her audience. Ritsu/Mio Mio/Ritsu? Reviews are all so welcome! SUGOI! terrific  Complete? Maybe...


K-ON!

Just The Way You Are

"Where is everyone?"

Ritsu entered the music room with a confused expression as her hazel orbs gazed over the vacant space. She popped a cherry sucker in her mouth as she sat down her bag and retrieved her drumsticks. She glanced at the bag and then at the door before a long sigh left her.

"This sucks…I'm early…"

Her eyes wandered around the empty room again before they fell upon the drum set. She tapped her drumsticks on her leg as she considered playing it.

_The guys won't say anything if I practice without them, I am the president after all. _

She got up and sat on the stool, her arms raised as she prepared to play. Before her drumsticks could touch the set her ears picked up something unusual. The auburn-haired girl blinked and turned towards the door were the sound was coming from.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_"

The teen knew that voice all too well.

"Mio," She muttered under her breath.

Was it true? Was the voice she heard really Mio's? The fact that the girl was singing didn't surprise her, it was the fact that she was singing in English. The drummer had only listened to some songs in English, so she wasn't really clear on the expectations of one's voice.

"_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_"

Mio's voice gained volume as she approached the door, the raven-haired girl's eyes closed as she sung. She didn't realize that on the other side of the door she had an audience.

"_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me_-"

Ritsu stared with her mouth slightly ajar as Mio opened the door. Mio almost instantly stopped singing when orbs of gray fell upon the frozen teen.

"R-Ritsu!" Her face turned a dark crimson as the realization sunk in. _S-she heard me singing!_

The brown-haired teen stared at the bassist her sucker hanging from her mouth. "Mio, what were you singing?"

Mio turned away, trying to hide her deepening blush. "It was nothing…" Her dark orbs darted around feverishly as she fidgeted with her hands.

The drummer made a face and narrowed her eyes comically. "Oh really? I may not be the best at English but I could tell that you were singing about someone…now spill!"

The raven-haired girl looked up with a flustered expression, her rouge color spreading to the tips of her ears. "N-no one in particular!"

Ritsu got up from her place at the drum set and strolled over to the jittery teen, leaning towards her with a puzzled expression. "If you were singing about no one is particular then why are you blushing?"

Mio's eyes widened as she tried to control her overwhelming blush. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed past Ritsu. She tossed her things on the couch as she made her way over to the table, making sure her back was to the drummer.

"Just drop it Ritsu."

A devious smile found its way onto the auburn-haired girl's face, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. She laced her fingers behind her head and ambled her way over to the table. Her hazel orbs stayed on Mio the whole time, watching for any other occurrences of odd behavior.

Her smile grew as she caught Mio's hesitant glance, "So who's the lucky guy you're singing about, hm?"

"Not a guy," Mio said, her words barely intelligible. She turned to face Ritsu her gray orbs burning as hot as her cheeks.

"Not a guy," Ritsu repeated slowly, her sucker falling out.

Mio watched as the sucker fell and hit the floor, shattering in to hundreds of cherry shards. Her eyes then drifted back up to Ritsu, whose mouth was still ajar.

"So are you telling me that…"

The raven-haired girl turned away, a small frown on her features. "Yeah…a girl."

Ritsu's hands fell to her sides and she blinked, her eyes falling on the shattered sucker. "Well that's new."

"Yeah…"

Mio rested her head on her arm, her eyes becoming lidded as she stared off. "So…will you try to avoid me because you know that I like girls?"

"No."

Mio glanced up, her eyes widening slightly at Ritsu's simple answer. Ritsu smiled at her and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look Mio, you've been my friend for years…I could care less who you preferred in the bedroom."

**SLAP**

"OW Mio! It was just a joke!" Ritsu held her head as a swelling bump started to form where she was hit.

Mio blushed violently, "B-baka!"

The brown-haired girl laughed as she recovered from the visible injury and poked Mio's cheek. "So, who's the lucky _girl_ that you were singing about?"

"None of your business Ritsu…"

"Why not?"

"Because…because you know her…"

Ritsu beamed, "I do? Let me see…could it be Yui? I would have never thought that you were into the airhead types."

Mio frowned deeply, "No…not her."

Ritsu continued on, "Okay…Azusa? She is cute and has a high moe rating."

Mio blushed but shook her head and looked away as Ritsu went down the list.

"Mugi?"

"No."

"Ui?"

"What?"

"Okay that's a no…Jun?"

"RITSU!"

"Maybe you're into older chicks like Sawa-chan?"

The drummer received a dark glare from the other teen and she recoiled. "Um, my bad then…maybe you like 'em mature like Nadoka?"

Mio simply sighed and shook her head, "No Ritsu…I don't like any of them…they're just my friends."

Ritsu leaned back in her chair and frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought. "Well then…if you don't like any of them…then who…do you like?"

The bassist turned away and stared out the window, a heavy sigh leaving her. She closed her eyes and started to sing again, making sure that her face was turned away from Ritsu.

"_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_"

Ritsu listened to the words, surprisingly able to understand the English lyrics.

"_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are…_"

Mio trailed off after that last word her eyes opening slightly. She turned to the girl next to her, her eyes shimmering with something that Ritsu couldn't put a finger on. Ritsu felt herself blush at the intensity of the other's stare; it seemed as if she was staring through her soul. She felt her body tremble slightly under Mio's gaze, a silent realization falling upon her.

"It all makes sense now…"

Mio felt her cheeks redden as she watched the other's facial expression change. "Ritsu-"

"You like me don't you?"

The raven-haired girl felt her mouth open but no words came out. Her only reaction was the visible blush on her face. Ritsu returned the gaze, her hazel eyes swirling with emotions. Those orbs watched, sharpening suddenly and the raven-haired girl felt the color drain from her face.

_What is she thinking? Is she…is she going to freak out because she knows? Damn it!_

"Mio?"

Mio broke away from her thoughts and locked eyes with Ritsu again, hazel meeting gray. Ritsu's eyes were still furrowed, her watching orbs whirling with her inner thoughts.

"Yes," the bassist responded hesitantly. Mio's heart thumped painfully in her chest as she watched Ritsu shift in her seat. She bit her lip as the seemingly infinite silence went on, slight perspiration collecting by her temples.

"Wow," Ritsu breathed.

Mio felt her heart skip a beat, "W-wow? What do you mean wow?"

The auburn-haired teen chuckled and reached back, scratching the back of her head nervously. "It just seemed far-fetched that…um…well…" Her cheeks colored as another laugh left her. "I never thought you felt that way about me…so…um…I thought that you wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't what?"

"Nothing…I'm just being childish!" Ritsu groaned and slapped her palm up against her head, her eyebrows furrowed again. With a sigh she removed her hand and looked up, clearing her throat. "What I'm trying to say is…that I…I like you too."

Mio felt her heart rate rise as the words registered themselves in her brain. Without thinking she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Ritsu's. After realizing what she had done she pulled away, her eyes wide in shock.

"Um…"

Ritsu's look mirrored hers, though her face held slightly less color. Mio felt her mind spinning as she looked into the drummer's wide eyes. Another wave of silence fell upon them but it didn't last long. The shorter girl broke into a small grin, scratching that back of her head again.

"That was a surprise…"

Mio blushed deeper, "I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Ritsu pulled Mio back to her and returned the kiss, though hers was a bit rougher. After the brief contact the drummer pulled back, grinning goofily.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

The dark-haired girl flushed deeply and on impulse, she slapped Ritsu across the face.

"B-BAKA!"

After Mio's hand made contact with Ritsu's cheek the door to the Light Music room opened, though the pair were unaware to that.

Yui walked in the room with Azusa at her side, their eyes widening at the scene before them.

"Mio-sempai, Ritsu-sempai," Azusa muttered. "What happened in here?"

The two in question froze, slowly turning their heads to the girls at the door. Ritsu smiled widely and scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, you know…the usual."

Mio turned away, her deep blush reaching the tips of her small ears. With a huff she stood, trying to contain her uncontrollable color. She sighed as the intensity of her blush toned down some. She turned around and put on her usual stoic expression, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um…let's practice."

Ritsu hurries over to her post behind the drum set and raised her arms, drumsticks in hand. She beamed as the other girls got their positions, situating themselves with their respective instruments. Mio glanced back, her eyes meeting the orbs of glowing hazel. Her face heated up almost instantly, her movements feverish. The drummer simply chuckled causing the raven-haired teen to turn back suddenly.

Yui glanced at her fellow band mates and smiled. "You guys ready?"

The group all nodded and the smile on Ritsu's face grew. She lifted up her arms and tapped her drumsticks together.

"One!"

"Two!"

* * *

**_Ta-Daaa~ Yay me!_**

**_My first K-ON! Fan fiction! Reviews and criticisms welcome^^_**

_About the story_

So I came up with the idea after listening to "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. (Btw I don't own that song nor do I own K-on in anyway. I give credit to their respective owners.) I had been in K-On a lot as of late so I thought that It would be nice to write a short Mio/Ritsu fic. Though this came out a little longer than expected, the story was relatively short. My goal was to make it as kawaii and as humorous as possible. I am wondering if I should add some more or leave it as it is...I'm going more towards leaving it alone because I have other things in the process lol.

If you haven't heard the song yet then please look ot up. I really urge you to do so, the song is lovely~!


End file.
